


寒光照铁衣

by PenMound



Series: 水浒 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 我们已经是草寇了，总不能让我们的孩子再走老路。这话徐宁没说，他知道林冲懂。
Series: 水浒 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841911





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 水浒背景

金枪手徐宁很敬业，因为这年头工作实在不好做。禁军教头听着风光，实际上混得跟什么似的。说不定哪天得罪了本管就玩失踪了，就像王进那样。或者，连续几天不上班，忽然某天再也不用去上班了，就像林冲那样。

然而人在家中坐祸从天上落，运交华盖挡也挡不住。先是，徐家祖传的雁翎甲被不速之客偷了，接着徐宁就被他那个姑舅兄弟赚上了梁山。

从一片混沌中醒过来，周遭都是千奇百怪的贼人，闹哄哄说些“观察留下吧”的话。徐宁着实吓了一跳。还好，除了自家表弟，尚有一人认得。头领林冲端着酒盏，走到面前了：

“小弟亦到此间，多说兄长清德，休要推却。”

徐宁一口气噎到喉咙口：有这么说话的！众目睽睽之下，林冲就那么恳切地看着他，并不再劝。以前他们在东京喝酒时可不是这样。徐宁这才注意到，林冲右臂似有不便。正没计量，只听宋江磁性的声音再次响起：“……万望观察怜此真情，一同替天行道。”

徐宁接过酒盏那一刹，只觉得异常沉重，几乎把不住。

晁宋遣人去东京搬取徐宁妻小，林冲便陪着徐宁先熟悉环境。两人在屋里闲谈，酒是必需的。

“你身体未痊，不必陪我。”徐宁虽然借酒浇愁，倒没忘记林冲是受了箭伤的。

“不打紧。”林冲笑着，又浅浅地抿了一口。

已是腊月下旬，年关将至。别人家贴桃符饮屠苏辞旧迎新，梁山却在紧锣密鼓地打造兵器，准备下一轮反围剿。林冲见徐宁神色怔忪，放下酒盏道：“兄长且宽心，天王哥哥与公明哥哥搬取各家老小上山，从未有误。”

从未有误吗？徐宁看着林冲平静的脸，脑海中却浮现出张氏蔓草丛生的坟。正敁敠该怎么告诉他，转念一想，他怕是早就知道了。

“这些年，兄弟们都惦着你。”沉默少顷，徐宁这样说。

“哦。”林冲扣住酒盏，拇指轻轻摩挲着。

当年林冲猝然被捕，禁军里炸开了锅，所有的议论从甚嚣尘上到噤若寒蝉。军士们只知道，他们的林教头再也回不来了。很快就换了新的枪棒教师上任。太阳底下无新事，没有一个话题能持续多久。后来徐宁入了金枪班，在内里随直伺候，昼夜不离驾前，何曾想到一朝会被迫落草。

“在京师执教，在山上执教，有什么区别？”林冲挑了挑眉。他的眉毛并不是十分好看，如同两道虬龙匍匐在额上，正待斜飞入鬓时，却被拦腰斩断。徐宁一惊，如今林冲的心态真是不同了。都是明白人，有些事无须点破。

旬日后，戴宗汤隆回山。自此，徐宁死心塌地，选拔军健，教习钩镰枪法。三山聚义，众虎归心。水泊迎来了又一个春天，随处葱茏的草木点亮了每一个人的眼。

那时他们都想不到，竟是韶华胜极。

曾头市一战，徐宁是和林冲一起去的。归来后林冲便把自己扔在无穷尽的事务中，几天几夜不眠不休。他似乎对操劳有一种依赖了。唯有徐宁知道，林冲是在自责。

如果那天能劝住……

没有如果了。聚义厅换了新匾额，人们除了孝，顺便问一句晁盖的墓地是否选好。

徐宁在屋里看人收拾东西。马上就要搬到前军寨去把守了，再想见见老战友可没这么方便。他微微出了点神，这段时间发生的事像自己脚下的影子，一团乌黑。才理出一点头绪，门外报道：“林头领来了。”

徐宁忙迎出去。林冲道：“我来送送你。”四下一顾，见人忙得不可开交，寒暄了两句便要走。徐宁哪里肯放，挽着他的手，“进屋说话。”林冲坐了下来，疲惫从眉尖眼角漏了一地。

徐宁为他倒了一杯热水，“你没事吧？”

“没事。”林冲接过水并不喝，只是紧紧握住杯子，试图攫取一些温暖，“大局已定，不会再有什么事了。”

——山上不可一日无主。在林冲与吴用的首倡下，宋江半推半就坐了头把交椅，山寨革故鼎新，各处分拨停当。

“兄长，我很累……”林冲语渐含糊。徐宁只看见他垂着眼睑，先前强抑下的悲恸，仿佛滴入水中的墨，势不可当地化开去，迅速占据了整个脸。

徐宁犹豫了一下，“你何苦呢？”

林冲张开眼，却连微笑的力气都没了，“为了晁天王与梁山的一场情义。”

忍字心头一把刀。如今，是两把刀了。

左右从人都悄悄退去，反是徐家小儿一头扎了进来。男孩子已经七岁，举手投足间颇见乖巧，“林叔叔。”

林冲的表情和缓了些，“长高了。”

而事实上，他上一次见到他，不过一个月前。

次年的重阳酒会，宋江一手绝妙好辞，教众人不欢而散。酒未敌腥，便已冷在了腹里。林徐二人从忠义厅走出来，触目所及一派萧瑟，树叶懒洋洋地抓着风，太阳一溜烟从山后滑下去。

“我还以为你多少会有点反应。”徐宁嘀咕道。

“李逵兄弟不会有事。”林冲肯定地说。

徐宁瞅他一眼，“其实……不能说不是好意……唉。”

林冲恍然，“我倒忘了。兄长上山时，宋大哥就许过招安的。”

气氛变得有些微妙。徐宁一时间不知怎么接茬。这些年林冲在公众场合越来越寡言，不是因为隐忍，而是克制。经历过太多死生契阔，他渐渐倦于陈词。武松那样的尖锐，李逵那样的暴躁，他都不会有。两人相对无言，结果还是林冲主动打话：

“想回东京啊？”

“想。”在林冲面前，徐宁从不避讳这心思。然后他更进一步，“你还记得东京是什么样子么？”

宣德楼外车如水，茜纱窗底卖花声，六街三市游玩吃酒，这都不算什么。东京有他们最初的理想：王于兴师，修我戈矛。他们毕竟是大宋的军人。

“男儿须展平生志，为国输忠合天地。今天晟儿问我，这话是什么意思。我忽然就——”徐宁吸一口气。

——我们已经是草寇了，总不能让我们的孩子再走老路。这话徐宁没说，他知道林冲懂。

林冲点头赞叹：“也算是得其所……”目光落在道旁一丛菊花上，竟有些缠绵了。

徐宁顺着他的视线望过去：最纯正的金黄，在霜枝顶端怒放，也许是拼尽了全部精华，花瓣末稍微微透着点赭红，可不就是那刀头血色？

“你刚才想说什么？”

“我是说，兄长的雁翎甲，可以拿出来穿了。”

刀枪不入又如何，价值连城又如何。一副雁翎砌就圈金甲，披在身上又轻又稳，羡煞旁人，却护不住最脆弱的脖颈。杭州城外，一枝药箭送了徐宁性命，死前他被低烧和痛楚折磨了半个月。人们就眼睁睁看着伤口由血污变为青黑，像一枚果子似地烂下去，无能为力。

“若安神医在何至于此！天丧我股肱！”

——若安道全在，晁盖便不当死。

这种想法很不该，却不由人不想。

徐宁死时林冲正在独松关血战。待他回来，那人早被钉进了棺材。除了几张哀戚的面孔，他什么都没见到。

林冲往本寨走去，边走边将滞重的盔甲往下卸。然而那些冰冷的铁片早已被血、汗以及不知什么东西黏在中衣上，急切褪不下来，索性住手，“他是怎么死的？”

左右会意，“那日徐、郝二位将军去北关门外出哨，中了埋伏。徐将军本已杀出重围，只是为了救郝将军，又翻身回去……”

林冲手一使劲，衣甲坼处，痂下的血肉毫无保留地重见天日，“郝将军也没救回来。”声音有些颤了。

眼泪是随着官家的赏赐一起掉下来的。一疋疋锦衣浇上御酒，望空焚化，像他们的锦绣前程一样，到此成灰。呛人的烟雾里，林冲痛哭失声，形象全无。

他在活着的兄弟们脸上，看到了苍白的灵位。他想为死去的人守住梁山却发现回天乏术力不从心。他记起徐家孩子曾经咬着舌头问过的话：

“林叔叔，什么是招安啊？”

2011年10月


	2. Chapter 2

番 外

孟冬十月，夜早早就黑了，在秀州这样的江南地，空气中可以吸进湿润的寒意。月亮踮着脚从窗棂上经过，洒落一地矜悯，似泪眼，盈而不坠。

我坐在灯下做针线。时间久了，就觉得眼花，想要把线穿进针孔里，竟多试了好几次。

晟儿一声不吭走出来，在我面前跪下，“母亲早些歇息罢。”

我停了针，不必看，这孩子身上是和我一样的斩缞。晟儿过了年便是十二岁，正是少年心事当拏云的时候。官人抛下我们孤儿寡母，为国捐躯去了，留给他一个“忠武郎”的头衔——这月冷风清的好前程！

“你先去睡吧。娘把衣服再补补。”

我拈针在头发上蹭了蹭，继续低头忙活，一针针刺进眼里、心里。

斩缞何须缝补。我缝补的，是官人的旧衣。

旧年糊里糊涂就上了梁山。起初以为，是官人的雁翎甲被人看上了；后来又以为被看上的是官人。事到如今，才发现什么都不是。

梁山做事不留后路。各家老小都被接来，明为体恤实为质子，绝了人下山念想。不知有多少人暗中劝过“既来之则安之”。也好，强盗窝里，总有一口饭吃。

一天带着晟儿去别家女眷处描花样子，回来时小丫鬟报我：“林教头来了。”果然一进门就听到一串爽朗的谈笑，流水飞瀑一般。桌子上浓浓地点了两盏茶。客人起身行礼，唤了声“阿嫂”。

往日在东京，总有人以各色理由邀官人出去。林冲，大抵也是数不清的同伍中那一个。我和他并不熟，敛容还下礼去，赶着孩子叫叔叔。

晟儿和他亲，见面就缠上了，口口声声要跟林叔叔学武。林冲只是笑，十分扭不过时，转向官人，“兄长的金枪法、钩镰枪法，随便亮一件出来都是顶好的。跟我学什么。”官人也笑，“祖上留下钩镰枪法，传内不传外，在我手里破了例。如今既是在山上长住了，你也须拿一样跟我换才好。”两人打趣了一阵，林冲脱口道：“当年我落草的时候……”

男人们开始说一些我不懂的话，什么“投名状”、“火并”。这些陌生的名目像山中的云障，将我隔在外面。茶含在嘴里，无端令人体味到铁锈般的血腥。林冲揽着晟儿的肩，眉眼间甚是关切，仿佛怕这孩子受了惊吓。最后他难得严肃：

“兄长已到此间，慎莫再提旧话。”

原来流水也是能截断的。

那时晁天王还在。后来山寨换了新主，人马数多，各人领了职事四下去驻扎。林冲渐渐来得少了。再往后，不来了。

梁山无非是放火杀人大酒大肉，外加勾心斗角各种算计。每次我看见那杆杏黄大旗就想冷笑。官人自教了一路钩镰枪法后，赋闲的时候还多些，比起随驾龙符宫执戟明光里的过去，自是不可同日而语。他也不说什么，唯有酒量一天天见长了。四十岁的人，镇日披襟作雍容状，有时高兴，便用手指蘸着酒，教晟儿写几个字。终于我看不下去：

“官人啊……这样的日子，你就打算一直过下去吗？”

他听了就烦，“怎么了？”

“我是跟你一辈子了。可晟儿怎么办？”

官人作色而起，却又一言不发。

我不管不顾地讲下去：“晟儿离开东京时已经记事，知道他父亲是朝廷的人。可如今，他日日见的是什么？你一次次下山与官军为敌，攻打的都是大宋的城池，让孩子怎么想？这还不算，汤叔叔他们得闲引人去泊子外哨探，若是上任官员，箱里搜出金银来时，全家不留……”

“别说了！”官人怒喝，眉心突突地跳。

我退了两步，靠在墙上，被金属片硌着了。是那副雁翎甲。打从离开东京，他也懒得用箱儿笼儿去装，就那么明晃晃地往屋里一放。“又不是没被偷过。”他没说，可我瞧得出那意思。

金甲反射的光芒灼亮了官人的视线，两朵火苗面对面跳进了我的眼。他走过来，一把攥住我的腕子，骨节吱吱嘎嘎响。我吃痛，又不肯低头。到底是武将，下手还识得轻重，“祸从口出……你懂什么呀！”

我往隔壁瞅了一眼，晟儿应该已经睡熟了。我嗫嚅道：“话不中听。可我不能不说。”

他叹了口气，霸道地将我揽在怀里，“会好的。”

会好的。宋江也是这么说。每次说降都许下宏愿，来日招安，得为国家臣子，一枪一刀戳出个功名，封妻荫子，共享太平，不枉了一番辛苦。

这件事竟让他做成了。

蓼儿洼依旧是风生水起，有挺秀的菖蒲，湛清碧绿，喜盈盈地探出水面。诸将留在东京城外候旨，林冲等元老回山遣送各家老小还乡。孩子们欢呼雀跃，女人们脸上洋溢着幸福的容光，手脚麻利地收拾东西。宛子城从没有这么兴奋过。

林冲站在高处指挥，看见我和晟儿娘俩，走下来打招呼。可以回去了，我自然欣慰，想了一下才问：“东京……可好？”

他点点头，“徐兄一直盼着这一天。”卸去盔甲的林冲并不威武，布衣幅巾，周身流露出一种难言的情绪。也许是留恋？

很久以后我才意识到，离开梁山对我们意味着什么。

晟儿抢着问：“林叔叔，你们这是要打仗去啊？”

“是的。”在孩子面前，林冲总是格外温和些，“去打辽国。”我记挂着官人，托林冲带话。他一一都应下了。

那天有人看见林冲独自去了山南。山南，是晁天王的墓地。

如果我知道后来见官人一面那么难——

破辽归来，天寒地冻，部队驻扎在郊外，不许随意入城。

春水初生时，朝廷一纸调文，又派官人他们去征讨方腊。

我匆匆打点了衣物送到军营，官人收了。我絮絮叨叨说着小心再三的话，他笑言知道了，打仗哪有不流血的。我恼他不拣好的说，可又不敢说破，这年头一语成谶的事太多。他利索地取了行李卷，“放心。那副甲，我还打算传给晟儿呢。”

噩耗传来的时候，晟儿正在读书。我哭了个气噎喉干，发狠要去秀州奔丧。报信人阻拦不住，只得跪下了，“大娘子！南边还在打仗啊！”

我呆住，顺着椅子软倒，“那么，什么时候才能见到他？”

报信人回避着我的眼，“不知道……很快的。”

家中四处挂起了白幔，隔断了陌头的鹅黄嫩绿。我的眼前却是漆黑无比。曾经在樊楼上听歌女唱过的一句词，一字字明晰，慢慢地充斥了整个脑海：

悔教夫婿觅封侯。

2011年秋冬


End file.
